The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, print control method and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a print control apparatus and method for printing an image based on image data transmitted by an image output apparatus, and a storage medium.
In order to print an image sensed by an image sensing apparatus e.g., a digital camera or the like, by a printer, it is a general procedure to connect the image sensing apparatus to a data processing apparatus e.g., a personal computer or the like, to transfer the sensed image data to the data processing apparatus using communication means and have it print by using an application program of the data processing apparatus.
On the application program, the number of output dots (the number of pixels indicative of height and width of an image) and a size of a print paper are set. However, for instance, in a case where a print paper of A6 size (105 mmxc3x97148 mm) is set in a printer and if a user inputs an image larger than the print paper of size A6, a problem arises in that the outputted image will be partly cut off.
Even if the size of a print paper actually set in the printer is sufficiently large, when an image is enlarged to the largest size possible to be printed on the print paper, a blurred image is printed and image quality is deteriorated, although the level of deterioration depends upon the size of the original image data.
Furthermore, in a case where printing is performed via the data processing apparatus, a user must go through the trouble of operating the data processing apparatus, and must learn how to operate the application program.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a print control apparatus, print control method and a storage medium which enable to ensure printing the entire desired image.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the print control apparatus according to the present invention has the following configuration.
More specifically, the present invention provides a print control apparatus for controlling print means which enables to print image data, maintained in an image output apparatus, on a print medium, comprising: first means for detecting a size of the image data maintained in the image output apparatus; second means for detecting a size of the print medium on which an image is to be printed by the print means; setting means for manually setting a print condition; and adjusting means for adjusting the size of the image data conforming to the print condition manually set by the setting means, based on the sizes obtained by the first and second means respectively.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide a print control apparatus which enables to print an image while controlling a setting that causes image quality deterioration.
In order to attain the above objects, the aforementioned adjusting means includes: determination means for determining whether or not a size of the image, complying with the size of the image data detected by the first means and the print condition set by the setting means, is within the size of the print medium, wherein in a case where the determination means determines that the size of the image is within the size of the print medium, the image is printed in the determined size, while in a case where the determination means determines that the size of the image exceeds the size of the print medium, the size of the print medium detected by the second means is set again as a print-permitted area and the size of the image data is adjusted again.